


Nice

by JaqofSpades



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders, sometimes, if someone is sleepwalking in her body, and if nice Gwen - sweet Gwen, caring, loving, loyal Gwen - had died the day she stepped through those doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written for personal enjoyment rather than profit. No infringement on the rights of the intellectual property owners is intended.

*

Once upon a time, Gwen Cooper was a nice girl. She was a good copper, who'd never dreamt of bending the rules, and a faithful girlfriend, eyes only for Rhys. But then came Torchwood.

Torchwood lived outside the rules. Outside of sanity, sometimes. Even accepting that it existed required a level of flexibility that Gwen didn't realise she had. And once you stepped outside of those lines – the rules, sanity, your old life – it was impossible to step back in.

Gwen wanted to step back in. She wanted to believe that aliens were a laugh, that men were mortal, that time was constant. 

She desperately wanted to believe that monogamy was something she believed in, something she practised, but the marks on her skin won't let her. Owen has painted a big red A on her psyche, and Jack? Jack has made her a liar.

Owen marked her skin, but Jack marked her heart, and that's the real betrayal, Gwen thinks. A furious, grief-stricken fuck was one thing, but she had fallen in love with Jack bloody Harkness, and hadn't even had the sense to keep it to herself.

She'd told Jack, told him she would have chosen him if she'd had a choice. Which was just bollocks, because life was full of choices and all it took was yes, or no. This life, or that. The man you chose, versus the man who chose you.

A nice girl would have honoured those choices. Never let herself fall in love with another man, or at least have the decency to walk away when she did. But Gwen? Torchwood had changed her, made her greedy and ruthless. She wonders, sometimes, if someone is sleepwalking in her body, and if nice Gwen - sweet Gwen, caring, loving, loyal Gwen - had died the day she stepped through those doors.

All that's left is the screwup, the callous bitch who brought the world down around her bloody ears, driven the man she loves away, and locked the man who loves her into a lonely existence on top of a cliff in the middle of nowhere.

But then, she'd survived. Anwen had survived. So had Rhys. Jack will be alive, too, out there somewhere.

And all the nice girls are dead.

_fin_


End file.
